I Should Have Known Better
by Writer Monkey
Summary: A current Carly, Jack, Simon story. I wanted to write it because I don't really like the way things will end with Carly leaving. This is my own version.


I DO NOT OWN AS THE WORLD TURNS. That great right belongs to PGP Productions.

This story was written, I don't know, because I wanted there to be a current story about CarJack on here. I love them as a couple, and I'm really going to miss Maura West when she goes on maternity leave soon. I'm not sure how long this is going to be or where it's going to end up, but I want it to be different from what is going to play out. I'll update as frequently as I have time to put words down on paper, but since I'm a college student starting my second semester, I'm not too sure when I'll have time. But I'm going to make sure that I do it at least once or twice a week. I hope you all enjoy it. Everything is going to be in Carly's point of view except for the dialogue and what is in italics, which is Jack's point of view.

ooooo I Should Have Known Better ooooo

By: CarolStevens

Carly's point of view

I stared out the window of the airplane as we crossed the ocean to Leonia. Jack was sitting next to me reading the paper. Every now and then he'd give me a sidelong glance, sigh, and turn back to his paper. He hadn't spoken to me in the first 3 hours of our flight, and I wasn't expecting him to start any time soon. He was too disappointed and angry to talk with me. I guess he had the right to be, I had lied to him one too many times. All because of Simon. He promised me he'd never leave me, but look what he's gone and done. He up and left; that's what hurts the most. Not being arrested, not breaking my parole, and not even going to jail. I should've known better.

I could hear the stewardess' sing-song voice coming down the aisle asking for everybody's drink orders. When she got to our row, Jack asked for a ginger ale and the complimentary bag of peanuts. The pop of the can opening startled me and brought my attention from the world outside, to the world inside-the world of reality. The stewardess started to flirt with him, telling him that he looks good in red. "Red?" I thought. "Blue" I muttered under my breath. "He looks good in blue." He turned to look at me. Our eyes met, but he turned back to her and joked about something to do with the size of the peanut bag. I couldn't hear. I didn't want to hear. Once they were done, I asked the stewardess for a water and greatly accepted it. Planes have always made me thirsty. Thinking back to the last time I was on a plane, I distinctly remember champagne in the bottle, then all over my dress. I ended up in one of the captain's spare flight coats, even though it was too big on me. That's when I should've known that Simon Frasier would be trouble.

I twisted open the top to the water and took a sip. My head turned back out to the window to watch the clouds pass by underneath us. Putting the top back on, I turned to Jack who had begun reading the paper again-this time, the sports section.

"Hey, Jack?"

He looked up from his paper

"Can I get through to use the bathroom?"

"Carly…" He started, putting down his paper.

"What? Oh, come on Jack. Do you need to come with me? Do you think I'll try to _escape_ by cohorting with someone on the plane?" Carly asked, clearly joking.

"Carly, this is serious." Jack started. "I don't need this. I'm doing you a favor. You could be stuck here with Renyolds if I hadn't volunteered to take you."

"And why _did_ you take me?" She questioned, her voice dripping with disdain. "You won't even talk to me. At least Renyolds would've made some polite conversation. You're just sitting there reading the paper." Carly spat back.

"Wh-Carly. Honestly. Just go to the bathroom." Jack said, obviously giving up. He stood up and stepped out into the aisle. _They brushed against each other, and Jack felt that same spark ignite. He let her through._

Carly made her way to the bathroom, and began to wonder how everything ended up the way things did. Once she got to the bathroom, she found it to be occupied, and stood there waiting for it to open. She absent-mindedly looked up the aisle to find Jack watching her. She looked back and shook her head and scoffed incredulously. Suddenly the door opened and a man walked out. He smiled at her politely as she headed in.

She closed the door and placed both hands on the rim of the sink, balancing her weight. She looked up in the mirror and gasped. She looked horrible. The bags under her eyes were combined with the black from what was left of her mascara from the previous day. Yesterday had been quite crazy. Being held in jail can do that for you. She grabbed some paper towel and tried to wash off what she could. Her eyes were still a little red from crying when she realized Simon did in fact leave her. Jack did nothing but rub it in her face.

"I warned you and warned you that Frasier was nothing but trouble. Did you listen to me? Did you listen to Katie, or Henry, or any of us?" His voice got increasingly louder. He stopped and paused ask if waiting for an answer. "No" he spat out "And that is your fault."

The words still rang in her head. As she finished up in the bathroom, she opened the door and walked out. She started up the aisle and came to her row and stood there waiting for Jack to move.

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw her approach and stop right next to him. He put his paper down, stood up and let her through again. He wondered if she was going to say anything, but then after several minutes, he convinced himself that it would be best if she didn't. _

She wasn't sure if she wanted to continue the conversation they were having before she went to the restroom. She sat back and thought of what he might say. The only things that came to her mind were insults and hateful remarks. She didn't need that. Not now. The only thing she needed was Simon.

To be contiuned ...I was kind. Not much of a cliffhanger in this chapter, but just you wait! ; )


End file.
